tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bitter Reform Ch.9
“Are we there yet?” Claire asked in an annoyed tone. “Almost Claire; we’ll be there in a few minutes,” replied R. “Hurry up! There’s no telling how much time we have left!” “Calm down Claire. We’ll be there momentarily.” Claire folded her arms and leaned back into the seat. Shortly, the group arrived to their destination. They landed behind the building to avoid being seen. Everyone quickly jumped out and grabbed their weapons. “So…what’s the plan?” Kat asked. “The plan is to find Crazy and find out what Hiroshi plan is,” Matt sighed. “Oh right….can we eat afterwards?” “Yes, but we have to finish the mission first. R, use the X-ray goggles to see if the coast is clear.” R nodded and quickly placed the goggles over his eyes. There were a horde of guards hanging around; the only clear area was a few feet away from them. “This isn’t good….there are too many guards.” “Can we still get in?” Claire asked. “We can…but if we were to break down the door the guards will hear us…we need some sort of distraction.” The group paused and thought but to no avail. “I got nothing…how about you guys?” Claire asked. The rest just simply shook their heads. Suddenly, guards could be heard yelling within the building. R used the X-ray goggles to see that they were moving to the other side of the building. “This is our chance! Quick, let’s hurry while it’s safe.” Everybody nodded and Matt quickly busted the door down. Once inside, the group could hear screams from afar. They noticed that there was scratch marks scattered onto the walls. Red spots were also splattered onto the walls. The gang was shocked. They suspected Hiroshi of doing something cruel, but nothing like this. Suddenly, a familiar scream was heard down the hall the Company was hanging around. “That sounded like….Crazy!” Claire dashed towards the scream and the rest followed. Claire ran around the eerie halls until and opened every door she passed by. No matter where she looked; Crazy was nowhere to be seen. Claire looked into the final door and saw a large guard with a tazer and a terrified dog in front of him. Without hesitation, Claire pulled out her blaster and fired at the guard. The guard fell down next to the frightened dog and she instantly jumped back. Claire looked at her and gasped. “Crazy?” Crazy looked over and saw her friend standing there with a huge smile on her face. “…Claire!” Crazy rushed over to the cat and hugged her tightly. She started to cry and Claire slowly patted her back. “Don’t worry me and the others are here to take you back home.” “Where are they?” “We’re right here,” Kat said as he and the others entered the room. Crazy smiled but then it quickly turned back into a frown. “We have to call the Chief….” “Crazy, what is Hiroshi planning?” “…..a massacre. Call the Chief and tell him now!” R called the Chief and informed him of what was going on. “Alright, I’m going to call the other agencies and we’ll be the-“The call abruptly ended and claps could be heard from behind. Everyone turned around to find Hiroshi standing behind them. He gave off a sly grin causing Crazy to shiver. “I see that your friends came to rescue you…but it’s too late.” Hiroshi snapped his fingers and guards promptly filled the room. Each guard grabbed onto one of Crazy’s friends and held them against the wall. Hiroshi walked over to Crazy; she fell down and started to back away from him. Crazy eventually bumped into the wall and had nowhere to go. She was petrified. Hiroshi came up to her and snatched her by the neck. “Let her go!” her friends shouted simultaneously. Hiroshi chuckled and started walking towards the exit. “Don’t fret over this little mutt. I promise I’ll take good care of her.” Hiroshi laughed as he exited the room with Crazy. R was the first to retaliate and freed himself from the guard holding him. The others soon followed and the guards pulled out their blasters. “Don’t do anything hasty,” said one of the guards. Matt reached into his pocket and threw smoke bombs onto the floor. The guards coughed and fanned the smoke away. Once it was cleared, the Company was gone. “Search the halls. They couldn’t have gotten far!” The guards ran out of the room and scattered around the halls. Hiroshi dragged Crazy to the center of the reformation center. It was a small area where they would send the agents for some peace and quiet. He threw Crazy to the ground. She gasped for breathe and slowly got back onto her feet. Hiroshi sighed and knocked Crazy back down. “I can’t see what they see in you. How could a villain ever be an agent? After all you’ve done….” “You should stop now while you have the chance Hiroshi.” “No, I can’t stop now! I’ve come so close to achieving my goal.” “Killing us isn’t going to improve anything! You need to stop before it’s too late.” Hiroshi laughed and slowly pulled out a pistol. “I’m afraid it’s too late for me.” The weasel placed his hands onto the trigger. Crazy was terrified; she had nowhere to run or hide. She closed her eyes expecting the worst. Suddenly, a bright light flashed onto filled the area. Hiroshi shielded his eyes from the light. He could hear the sound of helicopters hovering above him. Once the light dimmed, he looked up to find he was right. The Chief grabbed a megaphone and yelled down at the weasel. “Hiroshi, put the gun down! You’re under arrest!” Hiroshi turned around and saw that the Company was right behind him. “Drop the gun,” Matt said sternly. Hiroshi backed away and ended up bumping into Crazy. “Hiroshi, put the gun down now!” the Chief yelled. Hiroshi was now furious. He wasn’t sure what to do; agents started to lower themselves down from the helicopters. The weasel quickly turned over to Crazy and pulled the trigger. “….What? The gun…it didn’t fire...” Hiroshi continued to pull the trigger, but all that came out was a click. One of the agents knocked the gun out of Hiroshi’s hand and quickly placed cuffs on him. Category:Fan fiction